


Holding Hands

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: PreciousMetal Moments [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, blue is mentioned again, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Being close to someone, holding hands and feeling the warmth shared from it... is still foreign to him but that smile is worth it.or just for short, Gold and Silver are holding hands, Gold smiles and Silver's weak af to it.





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey it's been a while since I've written anything for these two dorks, or writing in general. Ataro makes an appearance as Aipom so this happens before the HG/SS arcs. There's some mention of the kiss the two shared from the first one-shot, but that's about it with references from the other fics in here. I just wanted to write these goofballs holding hands and stuff because I'm weak af.

Ecruteak City is known for its various festivals and events, Silver is no stranger to this having attended a few with Blue or seeing them as he was passing through Ecruteak. The old-fashioned city looked beautiful already, but once the decorations, stalls littered the area soon to be filled with both locals, visitors and trainers passing through on their journey made it even better. To see such a peaceful gathering of various people and backgrounds. Chatting with one another, exchanging stories, playing games or even trying something that they've never had before. Little kids running around in classic Ecruteak fashion playing games, how the travelers looked at the outfits with a sparkle in their eyes.

"Silver! The stall owner said that the fireworks will be happening soon!" the excitement in Gold's voice was hard to miss, for someone who lived in the Johto Region he apparently never attended one of these events at Ecruteak. His fellow Dex Holder stood beside him eyes wide with wonder Ataro perched on his shoulder looking around at the people with Gold. The Long Tailed Pokemon mimicked its Trainer in several ways that Silver often found annoying, but expected since it's been with Gold for so long. 

Walking side by side Silver watched to make sure that Gold didn't bump into any of the other event goers. Nor cause a problem for any of the Kimono Girls while dancing alongside their Pokemon, though the girls were kind enough to spare Gold a wave before returning to focus on what they were doing. Gold's hand would occasionally touch his. Silver paid no mind to this at first, choosing to default it to Gold trying to avoid bumping into people or straying too far from him, but it kept happening. Sometimes the tip of Gold's fingers would touch his own or curl around his before falling back to his side. 

Well, that's out of character for Gold. For someone who'd backed him against a wall, invaded his personal space and proceeded to kiss him and not just outright hold his hand... it was odd. He's the Hatcher. Having the ability to draw out the potential of a baby Pokemon due to living with them his whole life, but Silver often wonders if his abilities extend to drawing out the potential in their fellow Dex Holders and the people around him. Gold is immature, mischievous and careless. Known to lie or exaggerate at times to make those around him often notice this. He exhibits a one-track mind but even with those negative and impulsive traits Gold is a good person. Someone whose ingenuity in formulations plans and putting them into effect. Caring deeply for those around him to the point that he won't hesitate to sacrifice himself for his friends. 

Silver remembers how Gold stayed behind to fight the Masked Man on his own... how he and Crystal believed that they'd both lost Gold. Being close to someone, not only in a physical sense but in an emotional way was something that he'd only had with Blue. Then to almost lose it... he felt oddly empty and willing to accept his fate. One last bump of Gold's hand against his and Silver did something he'd never thought he'd ever willingly do with someone else other than Blue. 

"For someone who's willing to kiss me without my permission you're worse at trying to hold someone's hand," is the only thing that Silver could say to Gold, which earned a sputtering noise in response. Gold made no attempt to let go of his hand, instead, he held on even tighter. Walking closer to him that he was before so their shoulders were touching and the other's who were attending the event had to walk around them rather than in-between them. "It'll be easier to keep up with one another if we do this." 

"Silv... thank you." Gold's grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly while he spoke. 

Being close to someone, holding hands and feeling the warmth shared from it... is still foreign to him but that smile. Gold's smile is worth it.


End file.
